ftgtbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron John
One of the last 7 Dwarves, the ones who tasted the drop of the Water of Life decided to live in the woods as a woodcutter by trade to avoid anyone finding his whereabouts. Eventually the Dwarf married and had a son, John. They led a pretty decent life but because of the effects of the water, John was born pretty huge and continued to grow pretty huge, especially considering his heritage. When John was older, something tragic happened. His father went into a cave and never came out. After years of searching, his mother died of a plague (though he was never affected.) He eventually continued on his Dad's work as a woodcutter and was married with two children, Jack and Jill. Kitsune's first stop was John. Because of how strong and powerful he looked, Kitsune played into seduction (this was after he remarried with the Goose Girl from our storyline) to try to change him. His body was strong but his mind was weak and because of being born from his father drinking the water, John seemed to be even more susceptible to magic. Kitsune used a concentrated Cherry Blossom fragrant pheromone to entrance him to her. It didn't take long to get him under her spell. She wanted him to reveal where the water was before collecting it from the remaining 6 Dwarves. Fast forward into the story... After Mother Goose slaughtered John and left. Kitsune really didn't want to be there for that so she waited. Remember that Carrie and Musashi saw his mangled body but she recognized his head (making only his head really intact.) After everyone left, Kitsune came back to John's body and was surprised that his head was still responsive. Though he was alive, he sounded delirious but Kitsune questioned him where the Water of Life was and the location of the other Dwarves were. During interrogation, he revealed that his father, before disappearing etched the map of where the dwarves would meet on John's back. Unfortunately there was nothing left of his back to be seen. Kitsune, about to finish John, asked him where the water his father had was. John told her it was on the shelf in a special vase that was so common, no one would realize it. Kitsune, being a trickster and not wanting to be tricked herself, took the water and dropped a bit onto John's head. Obviously, without a body, it really didn't do much. Kitsune didn't realize that doing so healed John's mind and made him even more clever. John faked stupidity (now completely cleansed and immune from Kitsune's spell and told her to put his head on the iron anvil because it was a "magical" anvil that would reveal the powers of the water. She obediently did and poured a little more water on John. John, knowing what the properties of the water could do (due to his father always telling him the Dwarven Tales), started to meld with the anvil until his body was reformed fully as iron. Kitsune saw rage in John's eyes and took off, rather quickly, but clutching the vase with the leftover water with her. John, now understanding what happened and what he had done cried out. His heart broken and the guilt of his deeds heavily weighing on him, he tried to kill himself but couldn't. Eventually, after wandering many years in shame and guilt, he saves a fairy from captivity. The fairy, commending him for having a good heart was surprised to hear John tell his tale. She contemplated and sprinkled some dust on him. He felt a surge of power and magic within him. Shocked, he asked why the fairy would reward him for what he'd done. She then told him that "You cannot undo what cannot be undone. But, to truly honor what you have lost, you can give to those who have lost for the people they love. Then. maybe you can save yourself." With that, she disappeared and John began his journey. Fast forward many quests and adventures later.... then he was captured and the Brother's Grimm story began